


A Mistake

by FanceyLancey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dare, M/M, Unfinished, bet, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanceyLancey/pseuds/FanceyLancey
Summary: Lance, after loosing a bet to Shiro and Allura, has to plan a date for Keith and himself and make Keith go. The only problem is Keith refuses to talk to Lance because a day before Lance broke something of Keith's and he is pissed so unless Lance wants to make out with a cow as pay for the lost bet he must find a way to make Keith go on the date with him.





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that is in the process of being made please bare with me! It is really just a story idea at the moment!

Lance frowned as he watched Allura and Shiro laugh and high-five. Lance had been defeated at his own game, making a bet with Shiro that had somehow ended with Allura betting as well and he lost.


End file.
